He Didn't Know
by glassfox222
Summary: He didn't know what had cause him to do what he did. All he knew was that one act had created a chain of events that transformed the course of his life.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto. This chapter contains adult content.

Chapter One

He didn't know why he did it, he really didn't. Maybe it was the alcohol already coursing threw him or the look he had seen in her eye that had made him act. He had just grabbed the bottle of sake and sat down next to her. The red head saw surprise in her large white eyes before she spoke. "Greeting Kazekage sama."

"It is nice to see you again Hinata chan and please just call me Gaara." The young woman nodded and turned to stare down at the table. "Have a drink with me." He said before he began filling two cups. Gaara handed her the saucer. She turned to look at him. Lifting his he toasted. "To the happy couple." Tilting the cup in the direction of Naruto and Sakura's table.

"To the happy couple." Her soft voice repeated before downing her sake. He looked into her smiling face noticing how the smile never reached her eyes. He drank his own and poured two more. Rosy color began to spread over her cheeks. They drank their next cup in silence. The music around them picked up. They both watched as couples began to dance. "They really must love each other." Hinata all but whispered. Gaara turned to his blond friend and blushing bride. They did indeed look happy. Naruto's arm draped around Sakuras shoulder. He watched them get up to join the dancing. Gaara poured two more glasses.

"He is very lucky to have her." Gaara said in his usual tone. He turned back to his drinking companion. She looked so different in the soft lavender dress. He had only seen her in ninja gear before. It fitted her form nicely. Her pale shoulders bare. Something deep inside of him stirred. "I generally dislike weddings." He said off handily. "I must admit I'm enjoying this one."

"I'm glad you are." He turned back to her. The smile she gave him was warm and open.

"You have changed." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You're not the stuttering little girl who used to follow Naruto around anymore." He said it softly. She blushed from his statement.

"I'm not. I let Naruto go after I confessed to him and he rejected me. I'm glad he found happiness even if it wasn't with me." She smiled at him again. It was a small smile. "You aren't the same person you were when I first saw you either." Gaara thought back to the chunin exams when he was still host to the blood thirsty one tail. "From what I hear you are very loved by your people." She interrupted his thoughts on his past.

"I care for the people of my country dearly." Gaara smiled at her. Just a subtle upturn of the corners of his mouth.

"You look very handsome when you smile." Her comment startled him. "I hope you find something that will bring a smile to your face more often." Her words were sincere, he could tell. Not knowing how to respond he just looked at her. The same strange feeling returned to him. He didn't understand these new feelings even though they resided within him for several months now. Gaara scratched the back of his head. "Do you still not sleep? I see you still have the dark circles around your eyes." She asked him.

"I sleep more than before but still not very much. Which comes in handy with all the paperwork I have to do." The dark haired girl giggled at him, which made him giggle. 'I must be drunk.' He thought to himself as he smiled and looked into the lavender eyes. He was enjoying their quiet conversation.

He felt her coming before she actually got to the table. "Hello Ino chan." Hinata's voice called out a little louder than usual.

"Hello Hinata chan, Kazekage." Gaara turned to the blue eyed girl and nodded in greeting. Gaara had been relieved when he was told he would be paired with the weapon master in the wedding party instead of the blond girl. She had a look in her eye that he was all too familiar. He knew that she and Sakura had a rivalry. Sakura had just married a future Kage so she was trying to land herself a current one so she wouldn't be out done. Inwardly he sighed. Ino leaned over the table giving Gaara a full view of her chest in the low cut pink dress. "So Kazekage I was wondering if…"

"It's sunset." Gaara interrupted Ino, looking out the large windows of the hall. He rose from his chair and extended a hand to Hinata. "Would you like to go outside and watch it with me?" The question startled the shy ninja. She looked up into his blue green eyes. Slowly she nodded and took the offered hand. He pulled her into him. They vanished in swirl of sand. Ino stood there for a moment with her mouth hanging open.

Hinata looked about at the sudden change. They were on the roof of the reception building. She could hear the music trickling up from below. Gaara pulled away from her slightly. He took her wrist and led her to the edge of the roof. They sat there quietly watching as the orange and deep pink hues began to fade to violet and navy blues. "The view is so beautiful." Hinata said.

"It is." Gaara said. He turned to look at her. He watched her turn to see him look at her. Her rosy cheeks turned scarlet catching his eyes on her. She looked down at her lap. The moment stretched on. Finally he held out another small cup of sake to her, he'd grabbed the bottle and cups before the location change. Gaara didn't know what else to do. She took it. Sipping the liquid slowly as the final rays died and the stars began to blossom in the sky.

"I was surprised when you sat with me earlier." She told him. "I think this is the longest conversation we've ever had." She smiled at him again.

Gaara felt warmth spread unsure if it was from the alcohol or her words. "You are always a welcome conversation. Though I tend to use few words. I can only apologies for not speak with you more." She blushed and turned away again. "When last we spoke you were telling me about the training you were doing involving water."

"Yes. I remember it was at their engagement party." Her sweet voice trailed off. He thought back to the gathering Naruto had dragged him to. It had been a very casual event consisting of the rookie nine and his siblings. The sea green eye watched as Hinata began to sway to the music that drifted up from the hall below.

He didn't know why he did it. He hated dancing. He took her hand in his as he got up, pulling her with him. Her eyes open, questioning. Tentatively he pulled her to him, sliding his free hand to her waist. They moved to the slow music. Twirling round and round carefully on the rooftop. She looked into his eyes and smiled gently at him. Gaara felt his heartbeat increase. He became a little lightheaded as they spun. Gaara focused on her to try and keep himself grounded. Her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. The form fitting dress flowed out from her waist as he spun her. Pale eyes sparkling with joy. They were lost in the moment. The change from one slow song to the next going unnoticed till a faster song came on below. They stopped moving. Still her small hand on his shoulder, his on her waist. The pale girl's cheeks darkened in the moonlight.

"Thank you for the dance." Hinata small voice floated up to his ears. "We should probably head back downstairs." Hinata began to pull out of his arms. His hand slid to her back, forcing her closer. "Gaara?" His name a question on her pink lips. He captured those lips. His hand released hers to entangle itself in her dark hair. He could feel her shock before she returned his kiss. He deepened the kiss. He could feel a need in her. He wasn't sure what it was but he could feel it. She felt so good in his arms. They kissed for a while. When they finally broke apart the music below had stopped. Chatter of drunken people leaving the party could be heard.

"It's late." She said. Gaara nodded. "We should go." He nodded again before leaning down to recapture her lips. His arms encircled her creating the hand signs to his jutsu. His sand drifted up and slid the zipper on her dress down. She gasped as the cloth slid down her body. Gaara pulled away his coat already tossed carelessly.

"This is my room when I am in Konoha." He said, answering her unasked question. She looked about the room as his hands going lightning speed undoing the buttons of his groomsman shirt.

His breath caught in his throat. The dress now a lavender pool around her feet. His eyes took in her smooth legs. The creamy white thighs. An inch of lavender lace separating her hip from her fit stomach. His eyes continued their journey upward to her large chest encased in more lavender lace. Finally he met her eyes.

Her arms moved to cover herself. He was there before she could. He kissed her once more. His hands feeling how soft the skin of her back was. His lips moved down her jaw to her neck. He heard the gasp as he continued to trail kisses to the base of her neck. He bit gently. Her moan undid him. He moved with her slowly till her legs bumped against the bed. She feel back onto it when he released her. Gaaras hands on his belt. Kicking off his shoes at the same time. He pulled off his pants never taking his eyes off her.

Hinata pulled herself higher on the bed. Her white heels sliding off with the movement. She watched him crawl on his hands knees clad only in red silk boxers that matched his hair. The graceful movements of toned arms that inched him closer. Till he was staring down at her. His body held just a few inched above her. He stared into her eyes so deep he could feel himself drowning.

He didn't know what made him voice such a dangerous question. "Are you afraid of me?" He gazed into her lavender eyes. His heart pounding in his chest.

"Yes…" A fist clenched his heart. "And no." The invisible hand loosened enough for him to voice his confusion.

"What do you mean? Do you not want this?" He tried to make his face as blank as possible. He would not let her see how badly he wanted this.

"I'm afraid you won't be gentle. I need you to be gentle." She answered. He released an unknown breath. Gaara leaned down to ear.

"I can be gentle for you." He enjoyed shiver his words induced. He kissed her again softer than before. His left hand wrapped in the black and blue silk of her hair. The fingertips of his right trailing down her side creating shivers. Slowly her arms wrapped around his neck. Her tiny fingers drifting into his hair. The small touch making things lower on his body tighten. He moaned into her mouth. His fingertips played along the inch of lace. He pulled back to watch her innocent face as he slipped those fingers under the lace. His eye lit up at her gasp as his fingers slid down the moist edge of her. A slow easy caress back to the top. His fingers brushed the tender bundle of nerves pulling a moan from the quiet girl. He slid his fingertip back over the tiny bundle creating a slow circle. Another moan. He continued his slow circles. Her eye shut her breathing became pants. He was fascinated. The way her body was reacting to such a small touch. He wanted to see more reactions from her.

Her eyes flew open back arching when he inserted two fingers into her wet opening. She was very tight. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. He explored her watching the effects of his hands on her. Those hands that had taken so many lives and caused so much pain now bringing such soft sounds from the woman on his bed. He bent his fingers a few degrees. The subtle change bringing another moan from her pink lips. He started a slow rhythm making sure to continue to hit that spot. He watched her clutch the sheet in her tiny hands biting her lower lip as her body constricted around his finger.

He slid them out of her causing another shudder. He pulled the lace down her creamy legs. He removed his own boxers before he bent down to kiss her again. Gaara used his knee to spread her legs for him. He had to grab the sheets to keep control. 'I said would be gentle and if it kills me I will keep my word.' He thought. His hands moved to her still covered breast. He reach behind her and undid the clasp. A simple tug and it was gone. He sat up so he could gaze down at all of her. 'She is the moon made flesh.' He thought as he stared down at her. The black blue hair fanned around her. He leaned down for yet another kiss. She tasted of strawberries and honey. He positioned himself at her entrance. The tip of him began pushing its way in. Gaara lost himself in the sensation of her. He pushed himself in faster than he meant to.

He didn't know why she would give him such a gift. Something she could never get back. He smelled the blood. He felt himself push through her barrier too late. He was frozen above her. Gaara heart raced as he watched the pain that crossed her face slowly ebb away. 'I didn't know she was still a virgin. Why would she let me have something so precious?' He thought. A piece of him ecstatic. She looked at him. Her eyes full of emotion and that need he couldn't read. 'Why?' The question kept repeating in his mind.

"I think I'm okay now." Her soft voice cut through the silence. He wasn't sure what to do. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulled him into a soft kiss. All thought erased. He began to move on instinct. Slowly in and out of her. Gradually he felt her body ease and he moved faster. He pulled himself onto his elbows. He moved his hips to readjust the angle till he found that spot inside her again. He pumped himself into her. His body heating up with each stroke. He was on the edge any moment his body would shatter into a thousand pieces. His shear will the only thing that keep him from giving into the pleasure consuming his body. Her pants driving him mad. He felt his resolve beginning to crumble. Pale hands suddenly on his back nails scraping up. "Oh Gaaaara." Her back arched once more as her body clamped around him. The tidal wave of pleasure surrounded him. Blinding him. He felt himself release into her.

Gasping he slid himself out of her. He fell next to the goddess on his bed. His twitching muscles unable to support him. After a moment he turned onto his side. She looked up into his eyes. He pulled soft her body against his hard chest. She snuggled into him. He held her feeling the warmth. 'This must be a dream. I've never been so happy.' Gaara's last thought. Their breath began to ease. Slowly darkness over took him.

I hope you enjoyed this. I recently got back into writing fanfiction. I started working on one that I started writing a while ago when I got the idea for this one. Hopefully I can keep writing them simultaneously. Reviews are always helpful and appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto. I hope you like this chapter and please feel free to review.

Bam! Bam! Bam! Each bang on the door a kunai driving into Gaara's hung over brain. "Get up Gaara." His sister's voice roared from behind the door.

"Go away." Gaara grumbled. More banging sliced his skull.

"You skipped out on Naruto's wedding early after dragging us here. The least you can do is go out to breakfast with our other leaf friends before your meeting with the Hokage in an hour." A click was heard just before the blond woman and a man with purple face paint appeared in the door way. "Why did you leave the wedding…" Her words were cut off. Gaara had sat up in bed to glare at her but he wasn't the only one. Long dark blue black haired woman also rose from the bed. Her face was covered by her long locks but Temari could see small white hand clutched the sheet to her chest. As quickly as she shot up the woman dove back into the bed covering herself with the sheet. "Gaara who is..."

"Get out of my room now." His voice was dripping with his anger. "I will meet you down stairs in a few minutes." Kankuro tugged at his sister's arm and pulled her back through and closed the door. "I'm sorry about that." Gaara turned to his bedmate. He was surprised to see her standing. The pale woman grabbed her fallen dress. He watched as she drew it up to cover her skin. The red head had to admit he was disappointed. "Are you leaving so soon?" He asked her. Hinata stopped her dress zipped up. She turned to him.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. There will be trouble if my family realizes I have not been home." She said softly. He watched her crouch down to find her shoes.

"Hinata?" Her name a question that left his lips. The joy he felt last night seemed like an ancient memory. New strange emotions clogged his mind as he watched her slip into to her white heels. Her hand was on the door knob when he reached out to her. "Hinata please."

"I have to go." Her voice trembled. She turned from him. A second later she was out the door. Gaara stared at the door for a moment before he let his arm drop. He dropped back onto his pillows. His hands came up to rub his pounding head. 'She sounded scared just now. Could she be scared of me or does she regret what we did?' He sighed. 'I need to get ready to discuss trade and other things. How can I do that when my mind is filled with thoughts of my midnight goddess?' Slowly he rose and dressed for his meeting with the Hokage.

Upon the roof tops a lavender blur could be seen racing to the Hyuga compound. Hinata pauses for a moment on the roof across from the side of the compound near her home. Silently she activates her byakugan. She scans the surrounding area. All is quiet this early morning. Letting out a breath she slips over the wall and toward her bedroom window. Carefully she lifts it and climbs inside. With a bit of luck no one would realize that she was just getting in. Quietly as she could she slipped out of her cloths and headed to the shower. Hinata dressed in her normal attire and prepared for a regular day of training.

She was drying her hair when she heard the soft footsteps outside her door. Turning she watched her father enter without knocking. Hinata became rooted to the spot by fear of the look in her father's eyes. "Father." Her voice quivered.

"Where were you?" He shouted at her.

"Father I don't…" Hinata looked up at the cold man from her new position on the floor. A pain radiated from her right cheek.

"Do not try to lie to me. What new shame have you brought upon yourself?" The venom of his tone bit into her heart. "You threw away the last good thing you could do for you clan, didn't you? Was it that mutt of an ex-teammate of yours? Or some other worthless ninja?"

"Father Kiba wouldn't." Slowly Hinata rose to her feet.

"Then who was it? I want retribution for what this man is now going to cost the clan."

"Please father. We were both drunk. You can't blame him." Hinata eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"Are you saying you were raped?"

"No father everything was consensual. Besides Gaara would never." Hinata gasped. In her attempt to defend him she had accidentally spoken his name.

"Gaara the Kazekage?" The dark haired man's eyes narrowed. "Answer me. Was Sabaku no Gaara the one you were with last night?"

"Yes, father." Hinata looked down at her shoes. Soft pink lips gasped in pain. Her father's vice grip cut into her arm. He was dragging her out of her room. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to the hokage tower."

Gaara sat in the hokage's office staring at the silver haired man. He was already growing weary over the discussion of trade route safety measures. Green eyes glanced over at the fifth who stood against the wall with her eyes closed. 'Neither of us wants to be here doing this. I bet if Tsunade wasn't here teaching him how to be a "good" hokage Kakashi would have just accepted the proposed of sending out border patrol every few days and scouting the route up till the border on either side.' Gaara's shot up facing the door. His stance alerting his siblings to the possible danger.

The pale man burst through the door. His long brown hair pulled back. The man's cold white scanned the room till they locked onto the red head standing in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Hyuga Hiashi what can I help you with?" Kakashi asked in a confused tone.

"I have come to seek retribution for the property that the Kazekage damaged last night." Hiashi cold voice declared. Several eyebrows raised at this remark.

"What property might that be?" The young blond woman asked? Her hand still on the fan on her back. Hiashi pulled Hinata from behind him.

"Hinata?" This came from Lady Tsunade. She removed herself from the wall and began approaching. "What do you mean by damaged property? Did he beat her?"

"No he did far worse then beat her. She was to finally bring honor to our clan by an arranged marriage. We already received several inquiries from foreign dignitaries. That is all ruined now thanks to him." He pointed at the Kazekage. "No one wants a wife that's been spoiled."

"Father please stop." Hinata's voice was high with fear. Her face was bright red. "Gaara did nothing without my consent. You cannot…"

"Shut up you whore." Hinata closed her eyes prepared to be struck. Several seconds passed but the hit never came. Slowly she opened up her lavender tinted eyes and gasped. Her father's arm was raise and coated in sand. She turned to the kazekage. His red hair blazed in the morning light, as if to reflect the fiery nature of his anger. His hands at his side were balled into fist. The knuckles on each hand were as pale as her own flesh. No one moved or spoke for a long moment. Finally after what seemed like days Tsunade took a tentative step. "Kazekage?"

His voice broke the spell they all seemed to be under. Slowly Gaara approached the taller man half covered in sand. He stopped next to the girl. Slowly he pulled the pale beauty away from the man in front of him. "She is your daughter not your property." His voice made the people throughout the room shiver. Hinata felt her back connect with the solid chest of the man behind her.

"She belongs to the clan. She is supposed to put what is best for the clan before herself. That makes her the clan's property." Hiashi growled back. He would not let himself be talked to as if he's anything less than the head of a prestigious clan. "She has always been a disappointment not fit to be the heir. This was the only way for her to bring honor. Yet again she disappoints. Or was she not pure before she threw herself at you?" Hinata began to cry from her father's words. She knew she had never lived up to his standards but still she thought she meant more to him then this.

"If it is a political marriage you want then you shall have one. What prestige and honor will it bring to the _great_ Hyuga clan to have the eldest daughter married not only to the son of the most powerful clan in Suna, but the Kazekage himself? This marriage forever sealing the alliance between leaf and sand." He practically spit the words at the pale eyed man.

"That marriage would be acceptable." Hiashi said as if body was not in a position to be crushed.

"Good. Kakashi in Suna the kazekage is allowed to perform a marriage ceremony. Is it the same here in the leaf?" The young man inquired. He turn the small woman with him to look at the Hokage.

"Ah well yes." Kakashi said. He scratched the back of his silver head.

"Good. Please bring out three copies of the marriage contract for us to sign." Gaara said. His tone slightly calmer than before.

"Three? Um sure let me just see where they are?" He began moving papers and scrolls around his desk. Tsunade sighed. She moved over to the filing cabinet and pull out a handful of papers. She placed them in front of the masked man. "Oh thank you Tsunade. So when would you like to perform the ceremony?"

"Now."

"Now?"

"Now." Gaara voice held a note of finality to it.

"Gaara what are you doing?" His sisters asked.

"I'm getting married Temari. Please begin Hokage sama." Gaara moved so that he was looking down into those large lavender tinted eyes. He reached down and took Hinata's hands into his own. Gaara had seen couples hold hands on many occasions. He felt this was appropriate.

"Gaara this is crazy you can't just decide in the matter of a minute to get married." His sister yelled.

"I can and I am. You have no say in this matter Temari. You are my sister and I love you but you are not involved in this. There is only one person whose objection matters." All eyes turned to the bluenette. She just stood there startled and confused by the entire situation.

The room was silent. Each person seemed to be trying to grasp exactly what was going on. A collective thought of this can't be real was felt by six of the seven people. After a couple of silent minutes Kakashi took Hinatas silence as her consent to the marriage.

"Okay. Well Gaara I need you to sign here." He pointed to a line on the papers. "Hinata you will sign here. Gaara released her hands. He signed with the speed he'd obtained from the thousands of documents he signs every day. He turned carefully placing the brush into Hinata's shaking hands. The bluenette hesitated.

"Sign them Hinata." Her father commanded. She blinked. Then signed them. Her body seemed to be on autopilot. Her mind in a complete jumble. She couldn't grasp the fact that not only had the man she slept with the night before come to her defense but that he was about to become her husband.

'This can't be happening. I must be having a crazy dream I'm in after my father knocked me into unconsciousness.' Kakashi reached over and pulled the papers back toward himself. The Hokage cleared his throat before beginning.

"Do you Sabaku no Gaara take Hyuga Hinata to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health so long as you both shale live?"

"I do." His voice was as empty as ever.

"Do you Hyuga Hinata take Sabaku no Gaara to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health so long as you both shale live?"

"I…" Hinata looked up into the dark rimmed eyes that stared back at her. Their normal coldness gone. Several emotions flitted threw them but they were all too fast to read. She felt him squeeze her hands gently. 'What was that look just now? It looked almost as if he were scared. But why would the Kazekage be scared?' Hinata felt a strange feeling stir in her chest. She wanted to take his fear away. "I do." The look of relief that filled his eyes was startling.

"Do you…" Kakashi paused. He felt he already knew the answer to this question given the strangeness of the circumstances but still he had to ask. "Have the rings?"

"Rings?" Gaara quirked an eyebrow less brow. "No."

"Well we kind a need them for the ceremony." Kakashi stated. He scratched the back of his head again. 'Could this day get any weirder?'

"Do they have to be metal?" The Kazekage's voice took him off guard.

"Well I mean that is traditional but I guess it wouldn't really matter. It's more a symbol kind a thing." He watched the redhead nod.

"Give me a moment." Gaara held up Hinata's left hand by the wrist. He called forth some of his sand. It swirled wildly around Hinata's finger. He held up his own hand and the sand did the same to him. Gaara held out his right hand. Both swirling masses moved to his palm. In a quick movement he clamped his hand shut. After a minute he opened his hand. There sat two sand stone rings. "Will these work?" Gaara asked the older man as he reached over to show him the rings. The Hokage blinked with his visible eye.

"Yeah they will work. Alright well give your ring to Hinata to hold. Repeat after me. I Sabaku no Gaara take Hyuga Hinata as my wedded partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. Place the ring on her finger."

Gaara did. He took a moment to marvel at how tiny and delicate looking her fingers were.

"Hinata repeat after me. I Hyuga Hinata take as my wedded partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Hinata had stumbled on the word love but barreled through the rest. "Now place the ring on his figure. She did as she was told. Her figures fumbled slightly. Her whole body was starting to feel numb. "By the power invested in me by the land of fire I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Hinata gasps at the soft hand on her cheek gently turning her to face those aqua eyes. She didn't even realize she had been looking at anything but him, while she said the rest of her wedding vows. He closed his eyes as he leaned in gently to kiss her. Her eye shut and she gasped once more at the feel of his lips. Gaara took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. It was not a battle of the tongues but not chaste either. With reluctance he withdrew from the kiss to look at his new bride. His fingers brushed against the bruise on her cheek. 'He will ever do this to you again.' Gaara thought as he ran his fingertips along her jaw. A few minutes passed.

"Well um are we going to continue the treaty discussion or do you want to have some time alone?" Kakashi asked. He had just finished signing and sealing the three marriage certificates. He was truly hoping it was the latter. Watching the beautiful young woman in the Kazekage's arms had given him a need for some alone time with his favorite book.

"Yes we should finish these documents. "Temari will you please send a copy of the marriage certificate to the Council of Suna, then go to my room and remove my sheets from last night. The goats will be wanting to see them I'm sure. Once they are packed up please return here to help me finalize things."

"Goats?" Kakashi questioned. As he handed one of the certificates to Temari.

"It's what he lovingly refers to the Suna council members as." Temari replied. She nodded to her brother before walking out the door. 'I have no idea what sort of madness has possessed my brother but getting away from here for a while will be good.' She thought.

"It is short for old goats which most of them resemble." Gaara stated simply. "Kankuro please escort…" He stumbled on the word. "My bride to the Hyuga estate. She will need to pack and be ready to leave with us in the morning."

"You can't leave that quickly." Hiashi voiced. All eyes turned to him. The sand had fallen off of him at some point during the ceremony.

"Why not?" The young man questioned of his new father in law.

"That will not be enough time to prepare to give Hinata the cage bird seal."

"She will not be receiving any seal. You will not touch her." Gaara growled at the man. The look in his eyes had made many a man cower but Hiashi Hyuga was not just any man.

"She is no longer the heiress of the main house she has to receive the seal."

"As I said you will not touch her. Any attack on her is an attack on me. Therefore it will be seen as an act of war." This startled the older man.

"She is my daughter and a member of the Hyuga clan she is bound by clan rules. Those rules state she is to be sealed." Hiashi yelled.

"No she may still be your daughter but the minute we signed the marriage certificate, which is already on its way to my village, she stopped being a member of the Hyuga clan and became a Subaku. She is no longer bound by your clan laws. So as I said it would be an act of war. A war that the rest of your village will not support you." Gaara's tone was neutral. He watched Hiashi blink at his words.

"No we will not support a war with the sand." Kakashi and Tsunade said together. Hiashi looked over at them then back to the young Kazekage.

"You planned this?" Hiashi whispered in disbelief.

"No I did not plan for you to burst into this meeting and cause all this. I did however cause the marriage to happen immediately since I did not trust you not to harm Hinata. I knew as my wife she would be safe. I wanted her safe as soon as possible. Thus the need to have an instantaneous wedding." He turned to Hinata. "I am sorry that it happened this way. I know most woman have planned to have a wedding like the one we attended yesterday. I assure you that I will get you a real ring. Also the elders will probably insist on some sort of celebration in honor of our wedding." Hinata merely nodded at him. Her voice seemed stolen by his words.

'He married me to protect me from my father. He committed himself to me a woman he doesn't love for the rest of his life because he thought that he was rescuing me. Why would he do this?' Hinata's thoughts were cut off by his next words.

"Please pack a fancy kimono for the trip. I will see that you will have as many new ones as you want once there but you will need one for meeting the council. Also please pack lighter attire. The desert is very hot and the jacket you used to wear will not be appropriate. Anything nonessential can be shipped at a later time. Kankuro if you're ready. When she is done please bring her back to my quarters to rest and change for tonight's renewal of the treaty dinner."

"Don't worry about it. I'll keep my new little sister safe." The black clad man walked up. He took Hinata by the arm and gently led her out the door. Hiashi made a move to follow them.

"Hiashi sama I think it best if you stay away from the Hyuga compound for a couple of hours. I can't have something happen to start a war. Tsunade why don't you take Lord Hyuga for a drink or two on me." Kakashi stated. He pulled out some money from his wallet and looked at the beaming blond. "Tsunade keep him from doing anything. Use force if necessary." The Sixth said in a quieter tone as he handed her the money. The pair left the two Kages in peace.

Kakashi reached into his desk and pulled out his own bottle of sake. He poured two cups. "To our two lands that are now bound through marriage." He toasted and downed his cup. Gaara nodded and drank his own. "Well I guess we should hurry up and rewrite this alliance if you plan on making it back to your room tonight to consummate your marriage."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto.

Gaara stared blindly at the paper in his hands. His thoughts had once again drifted to wife. His fingers rubbed the paper in his hands. It's rough texture contrasting to the soft skin he was thinking about. 'How long has it been since I touched her?' He questioned himself. 'Not since our "wedding ceremony" ' It had been an elaborate show for his people. A chance for them to celebrate this monumental event in his life. He looked around at the stacks of paperwork that littered his desk. His eyes cold. 'Why do the piles never seem to get any smaller?' He released a growl. 'I don't care how much is left to do I need to go home tonight. I need to see her. We still haven't really spoken since she left my office a few weeks ago.' The memories came flooding to him.

 _She stood before him in her in her training attire. Her glances flicked between the floor and himself. He could tell she wanted to ask him something but was struggling to find the words. He didn't care. She was beautiful and he could wait. She pulled her hands apart and looked up at him. A rose hue tinting her pale cheeks. "Kazekage sama." Gaara's lips thinned at the use of his title. "I was wondering when you will start assigning me missions?" She looked down at her sandals. She was wearing her training attire._

 _"You will not be going on any missions." He stated. Her head shot up at his words. He stared into those pale eyes._

 _"Why? I am a lot stronger then I was the last time you saw me. I can prove it if you need to…" He cut her off._

 _"You are the wife of a kage now. That makes you a target for enemies of Suna. I cannot afford to send extra ninja on missions just for your protection." His voice was bland. He would have thought this would be obvious. Her eyes widened at his words._

 _"Then what am I to do? What is my job here? What is my purpose?" Her questions seemed to spill out. Gaara blinked. There was something sad in her eyes he just didn't know why._

 _"You will greet and entertain diplomates when they arrive and run my household." Her head tilted down and closed her eyes. He watched fascinated as her small hands closed into fist at her side. They mildly shook._

 _"Please I have worked so hard to become a strong ninja. Please give me a mission a real job anything more than just being a house wife." He watched the tears brimming in her eyes. Gaara's chest felt tight._

 _"As I said you are a target. If I were to assign you missions it would put whatever team you are on in extra danger. You are a figurehead to the people of Suna now and I cannot allow you to take unnecessary risks. If you truly insist I can try and find a couple of D ranked missions from within the city to assign you." He stopped his words as he watched the tears silently spill down her cheeks. She turned without another word and left. Gaara held his hand clutching his chest._

A knock brought him out of his thoughts. Come in. He watched Kankuro entered. "Just wanted to let you know that the Konoha representative and escort have crossed the border check point and should be arriving here by late this afternoon." Gaara nodded.

"Please send word to Hinata to have two guest rooms prepared and dinner ready for when they arrive. Since they will have to check in with me anyway I will escort them to the house."

The sun was starting to set when the familiar pineapple hair entered his office along with the heavier set ninja. "Shikamaru, Choji I hope you had no troubles on your journey." The Kazekages greeted.

"Not much though you're new security patrols probably cost us a couple of hours."

"I apologies for the inconvenience. We are having a slight problem with rouge ninja mostly attacking travelers. We thought they were simple bandits at first but have discovered they are more. We hope to be rid of them soon. I know you must be weary after your travels. Let us retire to my home and have a meal."

"Great I'm starving." Choji stated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome to the Kazekage's home." A familiar voice greeted them. The bowed head hidden behind a curtain of blue/black hair.

"Hinata?"

"Shikamaru!" He didn't have time to brace himself before being caught in a tight hug. Hinata looked up at him a wide grim upon her face. "I didn't know you were the guests I was told to expect." She squeezed him again quickly before releasing him. "Choji." She turned to the other man and embraced him as well.

"Hinata what are you doing here in Suna?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well I…" Her voice broke off as she felt the arms wrap around her. They pulled her back against a hard chest. Her cheeks instantly became rose colored.

"Though I know you have both known her since childhood as Hyuga Hinata let me be the first to formally introduce her as my wife Sabaku no Hinata." His eyes held a possessiveness as he stared at the other men who seemed shocked by the statement. The awkwardness was brought to a halt by the entrance of Kankuro and Temari a couple of minutes later. They greeted their guests before inquiring about dinner.

Dinner was a lively affaire. Hinata asked about everyone. "We were all wondering what happened to you. You just sort of disappeared. Kiba and Shino were going nuts. Your father just said you were married and were no longer in the village. Kiba was convinced that your father had killed you and was trying to cover it up" Choji said in between mouthfuls of chicken. "They even went to the Hokage about it. If Kakashi himself hadn't said that in fact he was the one who married you and had received word that you arrived safely in the village of your new husband I'm positive there would have been a clan war."

"I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. I tried writing to them several times but I couldn't get the words to come out right." Was her soft reply. Hinata stared down at her half eaten plate. "There wasn't much time between my father accepting Gaara's offer of marriage and the wedding. Then traveling to Suna right after." Kankuro snorted at her statement earning a glare from his younger brother, who had been silent throughout most of dinner. Shikamaru studied Hinata off and on while talking to Temari. Even in the layer kimono she wore he could tell she lost weight. After a while he saw the dark purple stain under her eyes she had tried to hide under a light layer of makeup.

Dessert arrived bringing with it an Anbu messenger. "Kazekagesama there has been an attack about two miles from the Suna entrance. We believe it is the same group that has been attacking travelers and merchants." Gaara quickly rose from his seat. His siblings followed.

"Lead the way we will deal with this personally. With any luck we will be able to catch them. Hinata please see our guest to their rooms they must be weary after their journey." Gaara stated before exiting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara entered his room. Slowly he began to undress. Hinata lay in their bed. 'It's late. She must already be asleep.' He thought. So it surprised him when he sat on the edge of the bed and felt her stir. "Hinata?" She turned to him. Her face illuminated by the moon light steaming through the window caused her to glow. Gaara felt his body tighten. He clenched the sheet. Hinata looked down at his hands then up to his face. Her eyes were wide. His breath quickened.

"Gaara are you alright?" She asked. He never answered her. In a second he was atop her his lips startled her. Her gasp allowing him entry as he hungrily feed at her mouth. His hands wondered over her body covered only by a thin satin nightgown. He could feel himself twitch with need. He growl and bit her lip when he felt her try to pull back. The metallic taste of blood on his tongue bringing back a bit from his lust filled haze.

He stared at her uncertain wide eyes trailing down to the blood droplet on her rosy lips. He frowned at the site of it. He felt disgusted that he had lost control of himself to that point. He watched the look of pain grow on her face. 'I hurt her.' His body throbbed again reminding him of his need. Slowly he turned her onto all fours before he positioned himself behind her. He kissed her shoulders and down her back. He caressed her bottom before sliding down the thin white cloth of her underwear. He removed his last article of clothing. Positioned at her entrance he thrust into her. His breath came out in a strangled moan. She was so tight and his penetration had been rough. He realized she had not been ready for him.

Slowly he eased out of her before sliding more gently back in. Her warmth enveloping him. She made no word of protest. He closed his eyes in an effort to keep himself in control. 'I don't want to hurt her anymore. But she feels so good.' His strong hands gripped her waist tightly. After a few minutes he couldn't take it anymore. He moved faster his breath came out in pants as the wave of bliss built within him. He opened his eyes and looked down at the porcelain body beneath him. 'Mine!' He thought. His short nails dug into the flesh of her hips as the wave of pleasure crashed over him. His warm seed spilled into her. His muscles still twitching he removed himself from her. Gaara collapsed onto the bed. He pulled her so her back was flush against his chest. From this position he could not see the pain on or face nor could he smell the tears that formed in her eyes over the sweat and musk of sex. If he had he might not have been able to drift so quickly into slumber.

Hinata laid in the bed with him till his breathing indicated that he was indeed asleep. She slid slowly from the sheets to the water basin. She took the cloth and used it to wash away the fluid that began to drip down her thighs. She grabbed her robe from the chair and crept out of the room. Doing her best not to wake him. So lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the person also leaving the room on the floor she had just entered till he called out to her.

"Hinata what are you doing up so late?" The shadow user asked.

"I I w wwas just ah…" Hinata fumbled over her words. Shikamaru looked at her. He watched the way she was holding herself to bloody scab that had formed on her lip. He had not heard her stutter in a few years.

"Well since both of us seem to be having trouble sleeping why don't we go down to the library and play a game of shogi? It has been awhile since we got to play." She nodded in reply. They entered the library and set up the board in a strained silence. By the third move Shikamaru couldn't hold in his question. "Did Gaara hit you?"

"Wwhat?"

"Your lip." He watched the pale hand unconsciously touch the newly formed scab on her lip.

"No he has never struck me." Hinata looked down at the board intent on her pieces.

"Then why were you bleeding? You didn't have that at dinner." He asked. Dark eyes took in the tremor that ran down her arms.

"He bit my lip while kissing me." She said her voice was strained. What surprised him more was instead of the blush he expected at her discussing an intimate moment she had paled. He watched her eyes brim with tears at a memory he could not see.

"Hinata what really happened? The last anyone saw of you was early into Naruto's wedding reception. Ino said that you left with Gaara but why?" His voice was gentle. He could tell his friend was in pain. "Why are you so sad?" He watched the dam inside her break. Tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"I have everything I ever feared and it is all my own fault." He waited patiently till the sobbing subsided and she continued. "I am in a loveless political marriage to a man who can't even stand the site of me. We're both trapped in it because of me."

"What could you have done that could have caused this?" He asked as he moved around the small table to sit next to his friend.

"The night of Naruto's wedding Gaara and I slept together. I knew it was wrong but at the time I just wanted to feel like someone loved me. I knew it wasn't real that it was probably only because of the alcohol in him that made him want to touch me. But after we watched the sunset from the roof top of the reception building and danced under the star light it felt like more. Just once I wanted to feel loved and desired by someone." She sobbed again. This gave Shikamaru a chance to comprehend her words. He was shocked not only by the fact that they had slept together but by Gaara's actions. "I didn't mean to fall asleep afterwards. When I woke up the next morning I panicked. I ran home and tried to hide the fact that I didn't come home but my father knew. He was so angry he struck me. He demanded to know who it was that I allowed to bring new shame upon me. I refused to tell him at first. When he started accusing Kiba it just sort of slipped out. He dragged me to the Hokage's office and began shouting at the Kazekage. When I tried to stand up for him my father went to strike me again. Gaara intervened. He offered to take responsibility for the night we spent together. We were married by the Hokage a few minutes later. It was so quick we didn't even have rings. Gaara made two out of sand." She held out her right hand to show him the sandstone ring. She clutched her hands to her chest. "Gaara is a good man. He did this to save me from my father's wrath. I'm sure he has only regrets doing so now. He trapped himself in a marriage to a woman who disgusts him. Who he can't even bare to look at when we…" She paused as a new wave of tears poured over her. "Have sex."

"Hinata…" He was unsure of what to do which was an unusual state for the Nara. "I'm sure there must be some sort of misunderstanding. Gaara is a sensible man he would not have married you if he didn't at the very least like you." He said though he was not definite in his words.

"I was hopeful too in the beginning. I thought that maybe even if he didn't love me that maybe we could grow to love each other. But now I know that will never happen. He does not come home till I am already asleep most nights. He leaves before I wake. The only reason I know he comes at all is occasionally I wake in the middle of the night and find him there. We have only be intimate less than a handful of times in these few months that we were married. The look of disgust on his face tonight before he turned my body so he wouldn't have to look at me." She clutched at the robe at her chest. "The entire time I wondered if he was thinking of someone else wishing that my body was different. I know I'm not pretty like Sakura and Ino but I never thought I would see that look upon my husband's face. It hurts Shikamaru. It hurts so badly." Shikamaru was at a loss. He did the only thing he could think of he wrapped his arms around his friend and let her cry.

"We will figure this out. Maybe the marriage can be dissolved." He said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara awoke to a slight chill. He reached out to where Hinata should have been only to feel air. He opened his eyes and searched around the room unsure of how long he had been asleep but knowing given the darkness that it could not have been long. He quickly through on his clothing and began searching the house for her. As he reached the guest bedrooms he reached out with his chakra trying to sense her. He only felt one presence on the floor so he continued downward. The light peeking through the library door brought him there.

Aqua eyes widened at the sight of his wife eyes red while more tears fell. He stopped his fingertips brushing the wood of the door. "It hurts Shikamaru. It hurts so badly." He watched as the petite figure was wrapped in the other man's arms.

'I knew that I was rough with her but could I really have hurt her that badly in my blind lust?' Gaara thought. 'How could I hurt someone so innocent?' He moved away from the door. His chest was tight and he seemed unable to get enough air. He fled from his home and the shame he felt at the sight of his sobbing wife. The feeling of disgust within himself growing. 'Could I have hurt her before? I knew the first time I hurt her a little but that couldn't be helped. He thought back the other times he had taken her. The night of Suna wedding ceremony he had been tired. Drained by the forced interaction with so many people. He had taken her to bed that night she had been shy. Neither one of them really drank that night. Yet he had not had the energy to be patient. He had kissed her and touched her mildly before entering her. He thought back trying to remember any sound of pleasure from her any look. His memory came up empty.

He thought of the night two weeks after they returned from the Leaf village. It had been several days before he had really spent time with her. His duties as Kazekage taking up his day. Hers seemed to be spent planning the ceremony. That night he had kissed her and she responded. He touched her gently tried to appreciate her beauty her taste her smell. Again he focused on the memory of her face. The sounds she had made. There were at least a few. He realized that her body had not reacted as it did the first night they were together. He remembered the face she had made when he felt her tight around him. In none of the other memories had he felt that nor had she made that face. 'I am unable to please my wife. Without realizing it I have taken my own pleasure and given her none in return now to the point where I physically hurt her.' Gaara looked around his office as if it held the answers he was desperate for. 'I must seek advice on this matter. I know not what I am doing wrong and have so little experience prior to her. Naruto is too far away for me to ask and I cannot risk asking it in a letter in case of interception. I refuse to ask the Nara since all he can tell me has to do with my sister and I refuse to think about that. That leaves Kankuro. This is going to be humiliating.' He could already picture his brother's grin as he holds in his laugher. A sigh escaped Gaaras lips. 'If it will stop me from hurting Hinata then I will suffer whatever it takes.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So after many starts and deleted copies of this chapter I finally finished it. It is not where I originally saw this story going but it feels right. Hope you enjoy. To everyone that reviewed I'd like to say thank you for the encouragement.


End file.
